


Invisible

by wish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, OhYesWeKenz, POV Outsider, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish123/pseuds/wish123
Summary: Astoria Greengrass attempts to stay behind the scenes at her ex-boyfriend's engagement party. However, an exchange with Harry Potter leads her to make a startling discovery.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128
Collections: Camp NaNo - April 2020





	1. Astoria

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to Camp Nano's 2nd Stop Drop Drabble challenge--I got the prompt different POV. This has not been edited and minimally proofread. 
> 
> Happy to rack up more words for Team OhYesWeKenz!!

Astoria Greengrass was trying her best to remain invisible. She figured it was inevitable that at least one person would comment on the fact that she was present at her ex-boyfriend’s engagement party, but seven was pushing the threshold for common decency. Her and Draco had split on amicable terms and had remained friends over the years. She felt it would look worse for her if she didn’t attend. 

“Hi, Astoria.” 

She looked up to see Harry Potter standing before her. She was dreading he would be the next person to comment on how this evening must be ‘awkward’ for her, considering they never spoke to each other. She couldn’t think of another reason he'd approach her.

“Good evening, Harry.” 

“How’s your evening going?”

“Best as it can I suppose.” Astoria cringed and wished she’d chosen her better words. She was sure that would be a perfect lead in for a comment about Draco. 

“Where are you working these days?” 

Relief rushed over her. 

“I’m doing some work for my father right now. I’m hoping it is only temporary though. Our family business isn’t something I have an interest in doing long term.” 

“Great--I mean--that’s understandable. I don’t think I’d be much good at business either.” Astoria noted that Potter seemed to be exhibiting quite a bit of nerves which she wasn’t quite able to place but he continued. “So, uh, Daphne tells me you like...shopping?” 

First, she hadn’t realized him and Daphne spoke all that much but they had been in the same year together. Second, she was slightly insulted by the comment, or question, she couldn’t tell and from the looks of him he probably didn’t know either. She eyed him curiously and gave his wardrobe a glance for extra effect. 

“I do like _fashion_. Why? Are you looking for advice?” 

Another nervous laugh escaped Harry while he self-consciously ran his hand over his jacket. 

“Astoria--there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.” She felt a sense of relief rush over her as she looked over and saw Daphne nearing both of them. 

“Harry,” she acknowledged with a clenched smile as she reached them--stopping next to Potter. “So, what have you two been talking about?”

Before either of them could answer, Blaise Zabini stood up, garnering everyone’s attention as he began to give a toast to Draco and Hermione. As he began his speech, Astoria realized that she was having a difficult time concentrating. Daphne and Harry were attempting to carry on a discreet conversation while everyone was focused on Blaise. To their credit, Astoria was having to alter her attention rather closely to try and listen in to the conversation they were trying to carry on beside her. 

“Harry, I told you not to say anything.” She heard Daphne whisper to Harry. 

“I didn’t say anything. I was just trying to get to know your sister better.” 

“Just be careful--she would kill me if she wasn’t the first one to know.” 

No. This was not what she thought it was. 

“Of course, love. You know the last thing I would want to do is take Hermione’s thunder the night of her engagement party.” 

Love?? Holy shit. Her sister was seeing THE golden boy, Harry Potter! 

Astoria abruptly turned to face both of them. 

“DAPHNE! YOU’RE DATING HARRY POTTER?!

They both looked like a deer in headlights at her outburst but it wasn’t until she saw Daphne glancing nervously around the room that she registered she couldn’t hear Blaise talking anymore. The whole room was completely silent and all eyes were staring at them. 

So much for being invisible.


	2. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Not a sequel, but I did have an idea to do a different POV. I'm planning to do one for Daphne as well. This is not beta'd so all errors are my own.

“What did we agree to?” Daphne prompted him on the plan for this evening to make sure that they were on the same page. They were walking down the street to the apparition point. She was walking as if on a mission, while Harry was content walking just a few steps behind her. 

“No one-on-one conversations between you and I this evening and no attempts to interact with your parents.”

“Or my sister.”

Harry was surprised. “I didn’t realize your sister would be there.” 

“She will be. I confirmed it with her yesterday.” 

“Don’t you think that will be rather uncomfortable.” Daphne abruptly stopped and looked back towards him. 

“I mean that for your sister...”

“You can’t say anything, Harry. Astoria is already incredibly nervous about being present. Whatever others might think, her and Draco ended on friendly terms and our family has been long time friends with the Malfoys. It would look worse if she didn’t attend.” 

“Well, how can I say anything if you don’t even want me to talk to her?” Harry attempted to the rebuttal to be teasing and lighthearted but that didn’t appear to be the way that she took it when she looked at him pointedly. “Sorry, I don’t mean it that way.” 

Her features softened. “I know that you want to tell people…”

“I’m in agreement that now is not the night to tell people. However, I do wish that we could try to use this evening to ease some people, including your family, into the idea if they at least saw us interacting with each other or if I was able to find an opportunity to strike up casual conversation with your father.” 

Daphne snorted. “My parents could surprise me but I think you're overestimating their willingness to engage in conversation with individuals outside of their social circle. They’ve already been gossiping significantly about the Malfoy’s and how sorry they feel for Draco’s parents that he is now engaged to a muggle born. You may be The Chosen One but, unfortunately, that doesn’t score you as many points with my parents as it does with the rest of the world.” 

“How about this? Again, I’m in agreement that tonight is out. It’s Draco and Hermione’s engagement party--that’s not a place for us to be overshadowing their evening with us. I can promise to keep my distance this evening but promise me tomorrow we’ll make a plan or a timeline to let people know we’re together.” 

Harry registered some initial apprehension on Daphne’s face before she lightly shook her head as if coming to her senses. “Yes, of course. I don’t want to hide this or you forever. No matter what happens this evening, I promise that tomorrow we’ll figure out what our next step will be.” 

Harry smiled down at her lovingly until she began to grow bashful from the adoration he hoped his eyes were communicating. He brushed her cheek, and looked into her green eyes - he loved the unique feature they were to her but also how they matched his. He leaned down to kiss her before he felt her move back slightly. 

“Harry,” she said shyly. “We’re in the middle of the street.” 

“Who cares?” He said indifferently before he leaned in to press his lips against hers.

\-----

Harry had noticed Astoria throughout the evening. Currently, she was standing against a wall, appearing to try and be invisible. 

As the evening went on, he noted stares in her direction and ended up in a conversation where someone in the group pointed out her attendance. More glances from others in her direction. 

“I don’t think it's a big deal. They must have ended on good terms if she’s here - I hear their families are still very close.” His comment produced some odd looks around the circle. Obviously no one wanted to be deterred from their gossiping. 

“I heard that she tried to sabotage the engagement.” 

Harry sighed and took that as his queue to exit the conversation. As he wandered away, he began to contemplate whether he should go over and talk to her despite what he had promised Daphne. He rationalized that neither of them had anticipated the adverse attention that she would have to deal with this evening. In a split decision, he made his way over to her. 

“Hi, Astoria.” 

Astoria looked towards him. She appeared to have a look of dread on her face. Perhaps, she assumed he might be the next person to comment on her attendance at her ex-boyfriend’s engagement party. After call, from her perspective, what other reason would Harry approach her this evening. 

“Good evening, Harry,” she responded politely. 

“How’s your evening going?” The second the words left his mouth, he internally kicked himself. He obviously had a good idea how her evening had gone so far. No wonder Daphne didn’t want him to talk to any members of her family. 

He noted the cringe on her face as she responded. “Best as it can I suppose.” He could practically hear the exhaustion in her voice as she responded. She took another sip of her wine. 

Harry tried to think of a neutral topic that he could ask her about. Something that would take her mind off of the evening and make it feel more normal for her. 

“Where are you working these days?” Perfect. Harry gave himself an internal pat on the back for that one. He was glad to see some relief on her face once the question was out there. 

“I’m doing some work for my father right now. I’m hoping it is only temporary though. Our family business isn’t something I have an interest in doing long term.” 

As she said it, he recalled Daphne had mentioned that to him. 

“Great--I mean--that’s understandable. I don’t think I’d be much good at business either.” He contemplated what to ask her next. She was not very talkative this evening. Daphne said that she was a great conversationalist so he assumed it must be the atmosphere of the evening. He tried to remember what Daphne had told him that she wanted to do long-term. 

_ Something in politics?  _

_ No, it was perhaps education? _

None of these sounded right to Harry - they sounded too formal. Then, it came to him. 

“So, uh, Daphne tells me you like...shopping?”

The moment that he registered the look of surprise on her face, he realized that he had slipped Daphne’s name in there. He tried to rationalize with himself that one mention like that couldn’t possibly give anything away. However, he was so distracted by the fact that he had said Daphne’s name, he didn’t realize how his question had come across to her. 

“I do like  _ fashion _ . Why? Are you looking for advice?”

Harry suddenly felt his face heat. 

He was really racking up the list this evening: he defied Daphne by coming over to talk to Astoria, he had slipped into their conversation that him and Daphne had conversation about her sister, and now he had gone and insulted her sister by diminishing her interest in fashion down to shopping. He tried to diffuse the tension by laughing but he could hear the blatant nerves reflected in it. He unconsciously brushed the lapel of the suit jacket that he had on. 

“Astoria--there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.” Harry froze at the familiar voice that he knew had a slight tinge of annoyance in it. He looked over and saw Daphne approaching. 

“Harry.” She turned to acknowledge him with a clenched smile. “So, what have you two been talking about?”

Before Harry could think of an answer, Blaise Zabini had stood to begin his toast for Draco and Hermione. Everyone’s attention was now moved towards him. Well, everyone except for Daphne’s attention. She took a step over to stand on the other side of him, away from Astoria. He glanced towards her sister to confirm that her attention had also drifted to Blaise. 

“What are you doing over here?” Daphne pointedly whispered towards him.

“I’m sorry. I felt bad by how much people wouldn’t stop making comments about your sister so I came over to try and help take her mind off of things.” It didn’t appear that Daphne was completely paying attention to his explanation though. 

“Harry, I told you not to say anything.” 

“I didn’t say anything. I was just trying to get to know your sister better.” 

“Just be careful--she would kill me if she wasn’t the first one to know.” 

Harry knew that if Astoria recalled any part of this conversation later, he would have certainly left her a trail of hints that they were together. That wasn’t what he intended though, tonight was about his best friend and not their relationship. 

“Of course, love. You know the last thing I would want to do is take Hermione’s thunder the night of her engagement party.” He’d plan to take the first opportunity to excuse himself from the conversation and wait for tomorrow. He could see Daphne’s face begin to soften in understanding. 

“DAPHNE! YOU’RE DATING HARRY POTTER?!

Harry froze in sheer horror at the loud outburst that had just taken place beside him. He watched a similarly horrified expression on Daphne. He glanced over at Astoria before looking back at Daphne who he noted had started scanning her eyes around the room to survey the damage. Harry mustered up his courage to look out into the room full of people and could see all eyes staring over at them. 

So much for having a plan to reveal their relationship. 


	3. Daphne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a bit of a different direction with Daphne's POV in order to provide more of a backstory for how they got together. 
> 
> Between this story and Mending, I have now learned my lesson about starting to post a story before finishing it. :) I am currently working on another Haphne multichapter and will begin posting once I have it completed!
> 
> No Alpha/Beta so all errors are my own.

A familiar numbness that told Daphne it was time to readjust against the hard bench she’d been seated on. The ticking of the clock on the wall had grown louder over the past hour. As she switched the legs she’d crossed, her eyes met the annoyed stare coming from the front desk. 

Glenda, with her crescent shaped glasses, was the haughty receptionist that she’d come to know during her recent visits to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. During each one, Glenda looked upon her with greater disdain. 

Daphne was not one to secede easily though; she lifted her brow and chin slightly in return. The dramatics were just about the only thing she had left for entertainment while she waited. 

Her father had been issued a fine for being in possession of Boomslang skin and she’d been here on multiple occasions in an attempt to resolve the matter. 

Partaking in another habitual scan across the open room, her eyes stopped on Harry Potter. 

He was looking at her….again. She felt her face heat slightly before diverting away from his gaze. 

Harry seemed to be getting bolder, or perhaps his curiosity was getting the better of him. The first few times she noticed, he quickly returned to perusing the paperwork on his desk, however, this time she sensed his eyes remained on her. She uncrossed her legs to readjust to another position out of a different sort of discomfort. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him set down his quill and stand from his desk. 

When he reached out, she heard him clear his throat. 

“Hello.” 

Daphne looked up at him. He seemed taller than she remembered. However, his jet black hair was in the same disheveled state it had been when they were in school. “You’re Daphne Greengrass, right? We were in the same year at Hogwarts.” 

“Yes.” 

She watched a flash of uncertainty in his eyes when she said nothing further. 

“Uhh...I noticed that you’ve been waiting here for awhile. Is there anything that I can help you with?”

Daphne crossed her arms and felt her eyes roll slightly. She shouldn’t be surprised that he would be noble enough to offer his assistance to the poor girl being strung along in the lobby of the DMLE. 

“Thank you, but I’m waiting on Auror Walker.” 

Harry briefly looked over his shoulder at an empty desk. “I’m sorry, he stepped out to attend a meeting. You must have just missed him.” 

“Yes, I’m well aware he’s in a meeting. Turns out it was a last minute one. However, I’ve conveniently ‘just missed him,’ stepping out to lunch, an errand, a lead on a case, and he’s gone home ill all the other times I’ve been down here to speak with him.”

Daphne crossed her legs again, and leaned back into the wall. 

“Today, I have every intention of waiting him out.” 

Harry’s face grew uneasy, though he certainly had no reason to feel guilty about the evasive actions of his colleague. 

“I’m sorry you’ve had trouble getting your concern resolved. I would like to help, if I can.” 

Daphne softened with his offer--feeling her shoulders droop slightly. She looked up at him, his green eyes kind and sincere. 

She nodded and he smiled at her concession. Harry gestured towards his desk as she moved to gather her bag. She caught Glenda’s eyes as she stood. Daphne cocked her brow in a show of victory.

She sat in a small chair next to his desk--it was just as uncomfortable as the bench. 

“My father was issued a fine for possession of Boomslang skin and I want to appeal it.” 

Harry took the paper from her; confusion dawning his face as he reviewed it. 

“This shows that your father already paid the fine.” 

“Yes, but the fine should have never been issued in the first place.” 

“Boomslang skin is now on the Restricted Register. Any witch or wizard cannot be in possession of it without a permit.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Mr. Potter--”

“Harry.” 

She hesitated, looking towards him. 

“Please, call me Harry. We went to school together, after all.” 

She cleared her throat to begin again. “My father enjoys potions as a hobby. He was in possession of it prior to when it was added to the Register. He filed the appropriate paperwork before the deadline and he never heard back.”

Harry opened his mouth slightly as if to respond but then closed it. She watched as he ran a hand through his hair, appearing uncertain as to what to say next. 

“Unfortunately, I can’t speak for the status of his application. You might try checking with the permit office but considering your father already paid the fine, we wouldn’t be able to accept your appeal of it.”

She let out a heavy breath to calm herself. 

“I know this probably seems frivolous of me but this wasn’t right. It’s not all about the Boomslang skin. The only reason the Boomslang skin was found was because my father’s been required to submit our home to routine inspections. He never took the Mark and yet he’s paraded as a, ‘known associate,’ simply because those who ran in his social circle were Death Eaters.”

Harry averted his gaze from her and she felt a tinge of guilt that he, of all people, was the one subjected to her appeal. 

He did appear regretful to not be able to offer her something different. Her intention was to hound Auror Walker on the topic; rehearsed lines about the injustice of it. However, it was hardly fair to waste Harry’s time with. The efforts she’d gone to now felt so silly. 

She reached towards her bag as she prepared to leave. 

“Harry,” she said, as if testing it. “I appreciate your willingness to approach me and for the time you’ve taken to listen. You’ve been very cordial about it.” 

She caught his eye. He extended her a twinge of an apologetic smile.

“I wish I could be of more help.”

Daphne wished him well and departed. 

* * *

Several days after her visit to the DMLE, Daphne received an unexpected owl. 

_Ms. Greengrass,_

_I appreciate your patience with myself and the department following your visit last week. After further review, I wanted to make you aware that all of your father’s pending permits for the Registered Register have been processed and approved, including one identified for Boomslang skin._

_All permits were backdated to their date of application. Your father should soon be receiving official notice from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that his recent fine has been expunged._

_Kindest regards,_

_Harry Potter_

Her hands tensed around the piece of parchment as a warmth grew in her chest. She hadn’t expected that he’d do something like this. She was sure from their conversation, the effort was futile. 

_Harry,_

_Thank you for your prompt attention to this matter. It was rather unexpected. I hope that this act will help my father restore his faith in the DMLE. I know it has mine._

_With deepest gratitude,_

_Daphne_

_P.S. Please, call me Daphne. We went to school together after all…_

Daphne felt a smile tug at her lips as she handed the letter to her owl. Though, she reminded herself this would realistically be the last contact that she’d have with him. 

Harry surprised her when he wrote again to check in on if her father had received his notice from the department. The note was less formal than the first. Upon her affirmative reply, she waited hopefully that she might see his owl appear again. 

She was not disappointed, his nerves reflected in his jumbled and uncertain mixture of words, in which he ultimately asked permission to write her.

Daphne found her stomach flutter each time his personal owl found her. The time that he finally invited her to meet him at a pub for a drink, she’d rudely dashed away from afternoon tea with her mother. 

During their drink, she took the opportunity to thank Harry for helping her and her father. He was quick to deflect any acknowledgement He explained what actions he took were with discretion. The last thing Harry wanted in his young career was to look as though he was undermining his peers. 

Their conversation lasted through more rounds of drinks before he asked if she would meet him again. 

* * *

A few weeks, and several friendly meet-ups later, Daphne came across her father accompanying Auror Walker out as she descended the stairs to the front foyer. She felt her body tense, recalling the last visit was when the Auror had so kindly bestowed the fine on her father that Harry had resolved. 

She stepped beside her father hoping to listen in on the summary of the report. 

“...sign here and this will officially be considered your final inspection.” 

Her eyes widened as she watched her father collect the extended parchment. As soon as her father had signed the document, a duplicate copy was generated and floated into his hands while Auror Walker took the original. 

With a curt nod, the Auror stepped out the door. 

“Final inspection?” She felt the question came out as barely more than a whisper as her and her father stared at the document. Looking up, she noted his face appeared untrusting even as he held the confirmation in his hands. 

“Apparently, there was a recent review of inspection protocols. Ours was one of the cases that came up and we’ve been relieved of any further monitoring.” 

“Two years early?” 

He nodded and excused himself to go and share the news with her mother. 

Not long after, Daphne felt her legs carry her down the hallway as she processed the news. As her mind fell in sync with her legs, her pace picked up to reach the nearest Floo, and she called out for the Ministry. 

* * *

“I’d like to see Harry Potter, please.” 

Daphne was forced to approach the reception desk when she saw Harry’s desk chair empty. 

Glenda’s familiar glare peered above the rim of her glasses. 

“ _Auror_ Potter is currently out.” 

“Do you know how long?”

Daphne clenched her fists when the woman merely shrugged as she returned to her work. Glenda was truly the worst receptionist. She stepped back from the desk, trying to assess her next move, knowing that she did not have the patience to wait. Looking towards his desk, there was a man sitting in the one adjacent to Harry’s with a familiar head of red hair. A Weasley. 

“Hello,” she greeted abruptly as she stepped beside his desk. 

Ron Weasley jumped slightly when he saw her. Lazily, leaning back in his chair, his mouth was agape and he appeared as though he was trying to place her. 

“Uh, hi. You’re--” 

“Daphne Greengrass. We went to school together. Can you tell me where Harry went or when he’ll be back?” 

“Oh, he just stepped out to use the loo.” He gestured over towards the hallway. 

Without thinking, she strode out of the office and into the hallway. It did not cross her mind that she had chased a boy into the toilet, until she had burst through the door and caught sight of a startled Harry, washing his hands at the sink. At that moment, it dawned on her she could have walked in on something much more embarrassing for the both of them.

“Daphne?”

“I’m so sorry,” she rushed out, remembering herself. 

“Is everything okay?”

A few beats passed between them. His eyes grew with concern, until she finally took a step towards him. 

“You did it, didn’t you?” Harry’s expression turned perplexed, not understanding. “You spoke to Robards about my father’s inspections.” 

His shoulders stiffened and he broke his gaze away from hers. She watched as he rubbed the back of his neck, opening and closing his mouth several times in search of what to say. It only confirmed for her that it was true.

She moved again to close the last of the gap between them. As she came up to him, he started to stammer. 

“I did nothing--” 

“Routine reviews are completely normal--”

She propelled herself forward, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. She began moving her lips against him, begging him to return her affections. It didn’t take long before she felt his shoulders soften and his lips began to move against hers, reciprocating her passion. 

When she finally disconnected their lips to come up for air, she leaned back slightly in his arms in order to peer up at him. 

“Thank you, Harry.” 

He responded with a shy smile. She rose on her toes once again before Harry’s grasp stopped her. started to raise herself back 

“Daphne, we’re in the men’s lavatory…”

A smirk tugged at her lips and she raised an eyebrow. “I can lock the door,” she suggested with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that she felt tug at her lips. 

Harry swallowed before he nodded. She reached for her wand as Harry leaned back in. Suddenly, both jumped at the sound of the door opening. 

“Oh, sorry...”

Ron stood wide eyed at the entrance. He made a few uncertain movements, clearly uncomfortable. 

“Right. I’ll come back later.”

Daphne’s face as flushed as Harry’s appeared to be after Ron left. However, both couldn’t stop their laughter that followed the interruption. 

* * *

_“DAPHNE! YOU’RE DATING HARRY POTTER?!_

_Daphne was horrified. Every eye was on them. Harry looked just as panicked when she dared to look back towards him. Surely, confirming for the room the answer to Astoria’s question._

* * *

After Astoria’s mortifying outburst, she found herself and Harry gathered in a side room with her family. 

She stood in front of the barreling voice of her father who’d been raving for the past fifteen minutes about the revelation that she’d been secretly dating Harry Potter. 

Astoria, who was standing behind their father, had mouthed, ‘sorry,’ when Daphne had briefly looked towards her. 

Her mother had shown little reaction. All the Greengrass ladies knew Mr. Greengrass well enough that it was usually best to let the patriarch’s rants run their course. There was a moment when Harry attempted to step in. However, between the look her father shot him and Daphne’s wide eyes telling him to stand down, he shrunk back to let it continue. 

It wasn’t until her father did attempt to turn his attention towards Harry specifically that Daphne spoke up. The fire that sparked within her caused her to completely miss when Harry stepped forward when he sensed what was coming next. Before he could attempt to cut her off, Daphne had already shared how Harry had helped in getting Mr. Greengrass’ fine dropped and their family’s case reviewed. 

While the revelations provided momentary silence from him, Mr. Greengrass mumbled something along the lines of, “I need a drink…” under his breath before he marched out of the room. 

Her mother followed but not before giving Daphne’s arm a slight squeeze of support and surprisingly extended an invitation to Harry for dinner, “once ‘things’ cool down.” 

Astoria followed, still looking guilt ridden. “Daphne, I’m so sorry. For whatever it’s worth, I think this is great.” Gesturing between the two of them before making her exit. 

The room was silent for a few moments, both Harry and Daphne having the first opportunity to process everything that had transpired that evening. 

“Looks like we don’t need a plan…” 

Daphne let out a deep breath with a slightly strained chuckle. “Merlin, who would have imagined our evening would turn out this way,” she groaned, her head tilted back towards the ceiling. 

“Come here,” said Harry as he reached out towards her. He brought her in front of him, taking both of her hands in his. 

“Telling people was the hard part, right?” 

Her heart stirred as their fingers intertwined and she looked up into the warmth of his green eyes. 

“You are Harry Potter. We still have the rest of the wizarding world to worry about,” she said teasingly. 

“I think we’ll be able to handle it together just fine.” 

Harry tilted his head towards the door which led back into the reception hall. It was likely they’d still attract attention from what crowd was left, but she felt confident in his words that they could handle the rest together. 

As they walked back in, Daphne was focused on the deep affection for the man beside her. She was grateful thinking back to that day at the Ministry; that Harry had approached her and that to him, she wasn’t invisible. 


End file.
